


Burning Red

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: When a poisonous demon hurts you on a mission, Hellboy decides to take care of you.
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Burning Red

It happened so quickly. The long gnarled claws of the demon you were facing lashed out at you before you even registered the action. There was a searing, burning pain in your thigh, and you stumbled backward, the demon following you down. Before it could tear into you any further, a sudden loud blast shot its brains out of its head, causing the being to collapse. Before it even hit the ground, Hellboy’s large arms were wrapped around you, holding you to him as the waves of agony began to crash into you. You held onto his shoulders tightly as your head began to swim, unaware of what was happening to you. This must be the effects of the venom you were briefed about before leaving headquarters. So much for being careful and staying out of harm’s way.

The next few hours were a blur. Your stomach churned so much you were certain you were going to hurl, or perhaps you already had. Too many people rushing in and out of your line of vision. Sterile white smudges. But there was a large red mass that stayed by you the entire time. Why was Hellboy here? Having a friend beside you during this was nice but you weren’t sure why it was him instead of Abe or someone else.

Suddenly you were being lifted from the bed, barely reacting to anything going on. All you could hear was a muffled voice saying, “I’ll watch over her.” But you didn’t care. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to float to wherever you were going to go. 

Warm. Fuzzy and warm. You felt like you were stretched out on a fluffy cloud. All you wanted was to stay there forever, but the pounding in your head kept growing harsher. You opened your eyes with a groan, and found yourself face to face with a very fluffy calico cat perched on your chest, purring and staring right at you. The fluffy cloud was apparently a bed with a couple of cats on in, all snuggled up to you. 

When you started to move, you heard a familiar voice mumbling, “Hey, give her some room,” as the cats started to disperse, or in the case of a few of them, shifting slightly and flopping back down again. Hellboy picked up the calico on your chest and held her while giving her head a rub with his stone hand, earning a rumbling purr. He looked you over, asking, “How are you feeling?”

“Still kinda loopy.” You tried to turn on your side to address him better but your bandaged thigh felt like it was burning and you winced. 

Hellboy stood up from the chair he had set up beside the giant bed, letting the cat down onto the floor as she slinked away. “Be careful,” he said sternly. “I’ve got to clean it again anyways. So hold still.”

You nodded, not minding his gruff attitude. Even though he acted tough all the time he was a teddy bear underneath, and his swarm of cats were enough to attest to that. Even so, he looked troubled and you weren’t sure why. Your wound couldn’t be that bad if the medic staff let him take you away.

As his large hands began working on the bandage around your thigh, you were suddenly aware that you weren’t wearing your pants anymore, just your black panties. A heat rose to your face as you realized that while you fantasized about getting Hellboy to see you showing a little more skin, you never imagined it being like this. At least you were wearing your lacey pair. 

His hands were so big and warm, they practically engulfed your thigh. Even through the stinging you felt the familiar chill of arousal travel through your body. This most certainly wasn’t the time or place and yet you yearned for those thick fingers of his to stroke up and down over the silky fabric of your panties. You wondered how thick they’d feel inside of you, even just one of them but if he added more… And those rough stone fingers, how would they feel? 

Your thigh trembled slightly under his touch, and his fingers twitched as he peeled the bandage back and began applying more ointment to the wound. You hissed in discomfort for a moment before there was a cooling sensation, feeling so good against your skin. His massive hands massaged the salve into the scratch, and while you knew this wasn’t any sort of ‘massaging tanning oil on the beach’ sort of fantasy, you still felt your heart racing. 

“Red,” you huskily whispered, not meaning to sound as wanton as it did. It was then you noticed just how red his face had turned, even more than his normal shade. He looked like he was holding his breath as his gaze met yours. Before you could second guess yourself, you blurted out, “Red, I love you.”

Hellboy spluttered for a moment, his eyes avoiding yours, though he still held your thigh in his hands. “The poison’s making you loopy. Don’t worry about it.”

“But Red,” you whined, watching as he turned to grab the clean wrap to put around your wound. “That’s not true.”

“I said don’t worry about it. You need to rest,” he responded curtly. He now refused to look into your eyes as he stretched the cloth around you. 

You reached out and suddenly held his face in both of your hands, forcing him to look up at you. His cheeks were hot to the touch and his sideburns were much softer than you had imagined. His yellow eyes met yours. “I’m not lying to you,” you whispered, feeling his jaw tensing beneath your palms.

“Why would you love someone that let you get hurt?” He asked, catching you off guard. He sighed shakily. “It’s my fault you’re even in this position.”

“We all knew the danger.”

“Except I wasn’t quick enough,” Hellboy grunted. “The poison wouldn’t have affected me nearly as much so I should have been front and center. Not you.”

Leaning down, you captured his lips with yours, interrupting him before he could go on another rant. He didn’t move, like he was scared to hurt you, and you simply kissed him tenderly for a long moment before pulling away and pressing another soft peck to his lips. 

“I’ve loved you for a while, Red.” You stroked his cheeks lovingly as you stared into his eyes. “You saving me didn’t change that. If anything, the fact that you’re taking care of me and staying with me right now proves you care and that you’re a good man.” You glanced off to the side. “I don’t know if you feel the same way, but even so, it means a lot to me.”

He let out a long sigh through his nose before mumbling, “We can talk about it after you get better. Try to relax and get some shut eye.”

When he pulled away from your touch to finish tying up the wrap, you said softly, “I would sleep better if you were up here with me. It’s your bed after all, I don’t want to make you sleep on the chair.”

Another shade of deep scarlet passed over his cheeks as he looked down at you, so small compared to his large frame. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand before throwing both hands up dramatically in defeat. “Fine. But I’m just going to watch TV. There’s enough space for you to sleep without me bothering you.”

But as soon as he propped himself in bed next to you, you couldn’t help but curl up to his side and drape yourself over his chest. He didn’t say anything, perhaps pretending you didn’t have as much of an effect on him as you did, but he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close anyways. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed helped calm you down, along with the low drone of whatever show he had turned on. Just before you drifted off, you could have sworn you felt him press his lips to the top of your head, his hand gently rubbing your back as you fell fast asleep on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this because I needed some lighter stuff to write because of being stressed about covid and such so hopefully this fluffy stuff helped you too <3


End file.
